


I believe in you

by raffyzle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffyzle/pseuds/raffyzle
Summary: My favourite Bughead moment. Betty meets the father of her boyfriend, Jughead. But they are not there to be sociable.Very supportive Betty Cooper and some romantic fluff.





	I believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about my favourite Bughead moment. I am dutch so my English isn’t always correct. Please feel free to send me a message with advice about my writing and grammar. Enjoy my first fanfic!

I am walking at the wrong side of the tracks. It’s chilly and dark outside. A few months ago I would have thought I was crazy to walk around at Southside Serpent area. But I don’t feel unsafe here. I never feel unsafe with Juggy besides me. He is quiet while he walks close to me. We just left his dad’s trailer. I don’t know what to say to Jughead after what happened in there. He wanted to talk to his dad about Jason Blossom’s unsolved murder. 

When we entered the trailer FP, jug’s dad, was drinking beer. Jughead told me once his dad has a problem with alcohol. The TV was playing and it smelled weird in the trailer. It was really messy in there. When FP noticed us he quickly stood up. He’s eyes stood vague. His face hadn’t any emotion. Jughead introduced me to his dad. ‘Sit down’ FP said while he fluffed the pillows at the couch. ‘This isn’t really a social call’ Jughead responded, still standing. FP wasn’t surprised about that. Jughead asked about the drug deal that was going on with Jason Blossom and The Serpents before Jason’s death. ‘The kid needed some money to get away’ FP said. We talked a bit about Jason and my sister, Polly. They dated before the tragedy.

‘Anything else you want to ask?’ Juggy’s dad said then. You could see on his face that he wasn’t happy that we were here to interrogate him. A few seconds everyone was just staring at each other and there was a awkward silence until Jughead said: ‘Did you have anything to do with Jason Blossom’s death?’ I stopped breathing and waited in tension for Jughead’s dad response. FP’s eyes slowly began to water. ‘You really think I could do that?’ He said with a trembling voice. ‘It’s the Dark Ages, Dad. I don’t really know what to think anymore.’ Fp shook his head. ‘I’m not a perfect father, Jughead. Not getting around that. But I’m no killer.’ I felt bad for FP. We come in his trailer to blame him for something he didn’t do, while he thought his son was there to introduce his new girlfriend. Everybody was quiet until FP said we needed to go.

We are quiet when we walk towards Jug’s car. My thoughts are messy. I just want to make sure that Jughead is okay. I grab his hand. He sighs and then looks at me. I stop walking so I can look at him. His hair is messy pulled under his beanie. ‘Do you believe him?’ I ask. ‘I do’ he answered. I nodded my head. I am happy to hear that answer. ‘Do you?’ He asked me nervously. I smiled and then I said ‘I believe you, Jughead’ I say while I lay my hands on his neck. With my thumbs I stroke his cheek. Then he pulled me closer and kissed me. He was warm and comfy. I knew I believed him, could trust him, never wanted to lose him and that I would do anything and everything to keep him. Because I love him.


End file.
